we should have seen the sea
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kereta gelap meninggalkan Praha, untuk terakhir kali bagi Irena. {AU, PDII}
_(Kereta gelap meninggalkan Praha, untuk terakhir kali bagi Irena.)_

.

.

.

 **we should have seen the sea**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Czechia/Slovakia. **Genre** : Angst/Supernatural. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : au, wwii!au.

* * *

"Cepat!"

"Sebentar!" Irena memasukkan buku-buku yang lebih tebal ke dalam tas. "Aduh!" Sebuah kaleng. Irena selamat, tetapi tangannya terlepas dari Daniel.

Daniel menoleh, nyaris berhenti, tetapi Irena meneriakinya untuk masuk lebih dulu, dan akhirnya ia lanjut berlari. Melewati satu keluarga tanpa ayah, dengan tiga anak yang hanya mampu berlari kecil, dan dua berada di dalam gendongan, dan ia nyaris menubruk kakak tertua yang menggendong adik terkecil keduanya. Daniel tak sempat mengatakan maaf sama sekali.

Irena kepayahan dengan buku terakhir. Kakinya tak selamat, bertemu dengan kotak kayu tua dan ia terjerembab. Buku-buku yang telah ia masukkan berhamburan.

"Duh ..." Tetapi ia lekas-lekas bangkit. Daniel sudah tak terlihat, peluit kereta sudah berisik. Derit-derit gir tua beradu dengan keributan stasiun, di tengah gelapnya senja yang berkabut, yang membawa bau-bau sisa ledakan. Irena memasukkan buku-buku yang bisa ia jangkau dari sekelilingnya, begitu terburu-buru, tetapi kereta yang bergerak semakin cepat membuatnya putus asa—dan meninggalkan sisa tiga buku terakhir yang tak begitu berat dan jauh dari jangkauannya.

Irena berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Pintu kereta telah menjauh, Daniel mengulurkan tangan dari pintu kereta.

"Pegang erat-erat, Irena!"

Irena terjerembab satu kali lagi, Daniel semakin gelisah. Gadis itu sempat berdiri lagi tanpa memedulikan lututnya yang tampaknya cedera. Ia berlari lebih cepat lagi, dan tangannya merentang tegang mencoba meraih jari-jari Daniel. Ia mulai terengah-engah, sementara bunyi mesin berkarat dan peluit berisik itu semakin mengganggu. Ia hampir gila karena napasnya malah terasa mencekiknya.

Daniel berpegangan erat pada bingkai pintu, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sebisa mungkin hingga punggung dan pinggangnya berbunyi dan ngilu untuk sesaat, mengeluarkan tenaga terakhirnya untuk meraih Irena.

"Ah!" Irena mendapatkan genggaman tangan Daniel.

Daniel menariknya, Irena melompat kuat-kuat.

"Hup—ah!" Daniel menarik untuk terakhir kali dan menangkap tubuh Irena. Ia memeluk gadis itu hingga hampir terjungkal ke belakang, jika saja tidak ada seorang ibu tua bertubuh gempal yang punggungnya begitu keras untuk menahan Daniel. Perempuan itu menoleh dan bersungut-sungut wajahnya, tetapi Daniel hanya menggumamkan _maaf_ dengan setengah hati.

Irena perlahan melepaskan diri dari Daniel. Ia mengangkat tas ke dadanya dan memeluknya. Ia menghidu bau apaknya. Tua dan lusuh. Ia membenamkan separuh wajahnya di sana.

Sekeliling tampaknya tak peduli satu sama lain, kecuali beberapa orang. Namun yang Irena dapatkan adalah tatapan asing, aneh, dan sedikit jijik padanya.

Tidak ada ruang lagi di dalam gerbong. Anjing tua terpaksa bersahabat dengan manusia sinis yang membenci bulunya. Anak kecil berhimpitan dengan nenek tua yang sesak napas.

Irena menoleh dan seorang ibu berada di sisi kanannya, dengan seorang anak yang tertidur di pangkuannya, kepalanya mendongak lemah dan matanya seperti terbuka sedikit. Ibunya menangis tersedu-sedu, lupa sekeliling, tak peduli remaja-remaja lusuh yang mengapitnya, serta anjing yang rebah sambil mengerang. Ada yang menggugah hati Irena hingga akhirnya ia mencoba menyentuh kening anak itu, yang benar-benar pucat. Irena tersentak sampai menarik tangannya kembali. Ia memandang Daniel sendu.

"Panggil dokter! Dokter, siapapun yang kenal dokter! Bawa dia ke sini!"

"Sebelah sini! Di sini ada—kurasa! Sebelah sini, Bu!"

Daniel menggeleng. "Sudah terlalu terlambat." Ia memungut sesuatu yang seperti kelopak bunga, berwarna merah tetapi layu dan bergores-gores. Tak utuh. Ada jejak lain, beberapa sentimeter dari kakinya yang terlipat. Berujung pada seorang anak yang tak punya siapa-siapa, tampaknya, kecuali tangkai bunga yang hanya punya sisa satu kelopak, gontai di antara kedua jarinya.

"Apa yang kita harapkan dari manusia, lagi?"

Irena membuat gambar-gambar tak terlihat dengan jarinya di lantai gerbong. Ia tertawa sinis. "Kalau begitu aku tidak boleh berharap padamu lagi?"

Hanya terdengar tawa putus asa dari Daniel. Irena makin merapatkan pelukannya pada tasnya. Pelan-pelan ia mencoba berdamai dengan segala kegamangan, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada Daniel.

Daniel tertidur, Irena menutup mata tetapi tetap bermimpi.

Tentang laut yang hanya bisa ia lihat lewat buku, yang ia ketahui melalui bacaan. Ia melepaskan pikirannya keluar dari kereta yang penuh keputusasaan, membiarkannya melaju menuju tujuan terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Kereta berhenti mendadak di suatu tempat yang Irena kira, adalah sebuah tujuan yang pasti. Tahu-tahu semuanya bertanya-tanya dan ia tak jadi menanyakannya pada seorang pun. Irena menggenggam bahu Daniel saat satu dari sedikit lelaki dewasa di seluruh gerbong ini meneriakkan dengan keras perintah untuk keluar. Ia bahkan menarik beberapa wanita agar segera turun.

"Sebelah sini. Sebelah sini! Ya, bergiliran! Hati-hati, tapi cepatlah!"

Irena selalu mengekori Daniel. Daniel sesekali menariknya saat ia tenggelam di antara gelombang manusia yang hanya mencoba untuk menuruti perintah.

"Kita ke sini saja. Kita seharusnya tidak perlu bergerak sesuai arus terus."

Daniel berlari kecil, membelok keluar dari arus yang lurus yang memasuki sela-sela bangunan tua yang retak-retak, dipenuhi tanaman merambat dan tak terurus. Atap-atapnya tak lagi berada di puncak.

"Begitulah ikut kereta gelap. Pasti di depan sana ada pemeriksaan."

Daniel membawanya melewati tempat-tempat yang sempit, sepertinya bekas pemukiman yang ditinggalkan. Sudah cukup jauh dari stasiun, tetapi tak ada sisa-sisa jejak manusia sama sekali. Irena berhenti di suatu titik, di kiri sebuah pinus yang ditebang dan hampir habis. Satu kapak menancap di dasar, pangkalnya nyaris mencium tanah.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku merasakan sesuatu!" Irena memegangi tasnya lalu melarikan diri dari Daniel.

Sebelah kiri. Diagonal ke arah pukul sepuluh. Ia melewati gang sempit di antara dua tembok, lalu memasuki jalan yang cukup lebar. Irena menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, lantas memutuskan dalam waktu benar-benar singkat untuk pergi ke kanan. Ia semakin cepat berlari setelah menemukan sebuah celah sempit lagi, dan melihat sesuatu yang menjanjikan di ujungnya.

Sebuah papan bertuliskan bahasa asing berada di ujung daratan. Pasir dan bebatuan berbaur, mengakhiri pijakan.

Senyum Irena terkembang cerah. Tak lama, ia tertawa tak percaya—terus tertawa hingga terkekeh seperti seorang yang tak pernah punya beban sebelumnya. "Daniel! Laut!" Ia menoleh. "Laut!"

Irena terus tertawa, bergantian memandang Daniel dan laut yang masih ditunjuknya.

Napasnya perlahan-lahan menjadi teratur. Senyumannya meluntur.

Daniel, sekian langkah dari dirinya, masih tersenyum pula, mulai memudar. Pakaiannya berganti dengan pakaian seragam sederhana yang terakhir kali ia kenakan saat hormat (terakhir)nya pada Irena. Sesaat sebelum berangkat untuk suatu operasi resistansi bulan lalu. Yang ia lakukan sambil tersenyum bangga. _Aku akan membela tanah air kita!_

"Kita akan melihat laut suatu saat nanti, ya! Tunggu aku."

Senyum Daniel adalah hal terakhir yang menghilang. Irena memandang ruang kosong.

Debur ombak tak menyelesaikan kesunyian.

"Daniel, kau berjanji bahwa kita akan melihatnya bersama, bukankah begitu?"

"Daniel!"

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: ga secara langsung berhubungan, tetapi settingnya masih bisa ditarik garis lurus satu sama lain: ada dua sumber bacaan yang berhubungan dengan resistansi cekoslowakia, yang menjadi latar dari cerita ini: 1) History Learning Site: Czechoslovakia resistance; 2) Prague Blog: The Three Kings, Heroes of the Czechoslovak resistance. silakan gugling dengan kata-kata kunci tersebut, ya; dan selamat membaca!

terima kasih pula sudah membaca pemenuhan misi 'keluar-dari-zona-nyaman' saya ini hehehehe /w/


End file.
